The Arbor
The Arbor is a golden island off the southwestern-most part of Westeros, ruled by House Redwyne. It is considered part of the Reach, and is separated from the mainland by the Redwyne Straits. It is protected by the Redwyne fleet, the largest fleet of the Seven Kingdoms. The port town of Ryamsport is located on the Arbor, as well as the settlements of Vinetown and Starfish Harbor. Smaller islands in the vicinity of the Arbor include Stonecrab Cay, the Isle of Pigs, the Mermaid's Palace, Horseshoe Rock, and Bastard's Cradle. The Arbor and its surrounding isles are an excellent center for shipbuilding. The Arbor is also home to Houses Willum, Cockshaw and Dunn. Culture The Arbor is known for making the best wine in Westeros, especially a terrific red one and a gold wine. Wine from the Arbor is usually sweeter than wine from Dorne. While they are known for their gold and red wines, they do produce other wines. The majority of it's inhabitants are employed in the vineyards or the shipyards creating the Redwyne namesakes. History Times of Legend It is said that the Arbor was originally inhabited by men who tended to fields of wheat to sustain themselves. When their fields could no longer be sown, they became desperate and contacted the mainland to plead for assistance. Garth Greenhand, the High King of the First Men, sent his son Gilbert of the Vines to assist the people of the Arbor. Gilbert taught the inhabitants how to grow grapevines and turn the fruits of their labour into the delicious nectar known as wine. Gilbert of the Vines is said to have been the founding member of House Redwyne. Era of the First Men During the Era of the First Men, the Arbor was under the rule of the then powerful Ironborn driftwood kings. The island was raided often, its women dragged off to be salt-wives to the Ironborn and its men taken as thralls. Over time, the raiding declined and the Arbor fell into its own dominion. Kings of the Arbor As the reach of the Ironborn declined, the Arbor rose. House Redwyne ruled as Kings of the Arbor, protecting its domain from the still often Ironborn raids. During this time, House Redwyne grew powerful enough to set aside their ancestral home of Gilberthold in order to construct a castle closer to Ryamsport to more adequately protect it's population from further attacks from the sea. Ever since has the castle known as the Redspires been the seat of House Redwyne, with the large, circular curtain walls surrounding the fertile acres of land within providing protection to the populace in the event of further raids in case the city needs to be evacuated. The Arbor was eventually absorbed into the Kingdom of the Reach after the then Redwyne King was lost at sea during a storm, allowing his cousin, King Meryn III Gardener, to integrate the island into his Kingdom. During the Andal Invasion, fleets from the Arbor and Oldtown protected the Reach from naval attacks. Targaryen Era Before Aegon Targaryen invaded Westeros, there were reliable reports that he often hawked at the Arbor as a guest of Lord Redwyne. During Aegon's Conquest, the Redwyne's stayed on their island as the Reach burned. After gaining Highgarden, Aegon looked to demand the submission of the Arbor, Oldtown and Dorne. But before he could make his way south, he received word that King Torrhen Stark had crossed the Neck with his army. When Aegon eventually arrived in Oldtown, Lord Rutherford Redwyne was there to kneel alongside Lord Manfred Hightower at the behest of the High Septon. During the Dance of the Dragons, the Redwynes declared for the greens but the Arbor was untouched by the fighting. Blackfyre Era During the reign of King Daemon I Blackfyre, the Arbor suffered heavily from a Great Spring Sickness and lost more than half of its vineyards. During the War of Unification House Redwyne and the Fleet of the Arbor were a decisive force, the sigil of the grapevine being seen in many a conflict during the war and taking the island of Golden Haven for the Crown during the Liberation of Golden Haven. Settlements Ports Ryamsport Ryamsport is the main port of the Arbor. Roughly two-thirds of the Arbor's imports and exports go through its ports, along with any of the incoming lords looking to visit House Redwyne. Vinetown Vinetown is the second largest port of the Arbor, twin city of Starfish Harbor. While Vinetown has nearly as large a port as Ryamsport and accounts for almost one third of the trade imports and exports of the Arbor, it is utilized more as a shipyard than a port. Ships are constructed in Vinetown and Ryamsport and sailed on a specific route through Mermaid's Palace and Bastard's Cradle from Vinetown to Starfish Harbor to test their construction. There is a well-known and heavily protected mountain pass and trade route near Cockshaw Keep from Vinetown to the western gates of the seat of House Redwyne, the Redspires. Starfish Harbor Starfish Harbor is the third largest port of the Arbor, twin city of Vinetown. As it is with Vinetown, Starfish Harbor is utilized more as a shipyard than a port, yet even more so. While imports and exports still enter here, it is used far more frequently as a shipyard than either of the other ports. Islands Mermaid's Palace Mermaid's Palace is a trio of islands just off the north-east coast of the Arbor. It is often visited by the inhabitants of the Arbor as a place of leisure. House Redwyne favors these islands over the others due to their sand bars that allow foot travel between the three islands. Bastard's Cradle Bastard's Cradle is a cluster of islands, one larger than the other, off the east coast of the Arbor. It is avoided by the inhabitants of the Arbor seeing that there is a species of venomous snakes that call Bastard's Cradle home, known as the Goldentail Rattlesnake. Only the most insane thrill seekers dock their ship on Bastard's Cradle. Horseshoe Rock Horseshoe Rock is a single island off of the south-east coast of the Arbor. It's name comes from the indigenous species of crabs that have claws in the shape of a horseshoe. It is often used as a fishing island by the inhabitants of the Arbor. Isle of Pigs The Isle of Pigs is a cluster of islands off the south coast of the Arbor. Looked at in the right light and from the right direction, the isles could resemble a pig if you squint. The Isles are far too rocky and its walls are too high for any to visit. Stonecrab Cay Stonecrab Cay is the only cluster of islands off the west coast of the Arbor. As it is with Mermaid's Palace, Stonecrab Cay is often used as a getaway. The high sand bar allows for foot travel between the islands. The beaches of the islands are made of a gray sand, not unlike clay, and is reported to be very soothing on the skin. Stonecrab Cay is favored by the ladies of the Arbor. Keeps Gilberthold Gilberthold is a medium-sized keep located just inland near the middle of the island. Some say it was built by Gilbert of the Vines himself, others say it was created after the descendants of the legendary figure amassed wealth. It was the ancestral seat of House Redwyne for centuries, until raids from the Ironmen and others led House Redwyne to construct a larger and more fortified castle for the people of the Arbor and their guests, which would later be known as the Redspires. Gilberthold is surrounded by the largest vineyard on the Arbor. The keep has a massive storage room that stores a mural of different wines. It is home to the Master of Vines, Master of the Hunt and Master of Finance, and has an ornately decorated wing near the Northern wall of the keep dedicated specifically for the guests of House Redwyne and their company. The Redspires The Redspires, the main castle of the powerful Reachman house, is located in the mountainside of the largest port town of Ryamsport. It was built by the early Kings of the Arbor after numerous raids from the Ironmen and others convinced House Redwyne that further defenses were needed to protect the people of Ryamsport against sea-borne reavers, or any invading force. Though some among the smallfolk on the mainland of the Reach and in farther off areas may believe the two towers themselves to be red of color due to the name, this is only the case with one of them, as while the first tower was constructed of a hard and sturdy stone dyed a deep red in color, the second was constructed with white marble-like rock mined and imported from the mountains of the Vale. Surrounding the northern, eastern, and southern sides of the towers are large curtain walls which surround multiple acres of rich farmland as well as multiple houses and apartments. In times of peace, the acres of land within the surrounding curtain walls are used to grow grapes, as well as all manner of other staple crops to store for winters or sieges: During times of war or when longships are seen off the coast of Ryamsport, the castle itself is close enough to evacuate and accommodate the entire population of Ryamsport against such threats, if need be. The Red Tower The Red Tower is four stories tall and is constructed upon part of the large western mountainside, serving as the main entry way in to the castle from the western mountain pass. The mountains serve as a natural defense, the high mountain cliffs surrounding the roads providing adequate protection against invaders from the western pass. From the pass, there are paths within the mountains leading to Gilberthold, Dunn Keep, Cockshaw Keep, as well as a path through the mountains connecting to the main road to Vinetown, which can be used in event of evacuation. The second and fourth uppermost floors of the Red Tower bear sturdy stone bridges which connect to the Gold Tower. The Gold Tower Though the Gold Tower is constructed of white stone hewn long ago from the Vale and not one which is yellow at all in color, The Gold Tower still takes it's name from it's difference in color. The Gold Tower is the main tower of the castle, and is connected to the Red Tower by stone bridgeways on the second and fourth floors. The tower is positioned high enough to overlook the circular curtain walls surrounding the northern, eastern, and southern acres of land within them, the circular curtain walls themselves constructed in the event of an evacuation of Ryamsport to within the castle walls. Upon the very top floor of the tower is a lighthouse, as well as three large bells. In the event of invading forces sighted near the shore, the lighthouse is lit and the bells are rung, signalling to the town of Ryamsport to retreat within the castle walls. Cockshaw Keep Cockshaw Keep is home to House Cockshaw, a noble house sworn to House Redwyne. Willum Keep Willum Keep is home to House Willum, a noble house sworn to House Redwyne. Dunn Keep Dunn Keep is home to House Dunn, a noble house sworn to House Redwyne. Category:House Redwyne Category:The Reach